


Cooking pies

by Polimnia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimnia/pseuds/Polimnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the first work I publish and the first one I write. I'm actually Spanish so I had to translate it to English. Hope you enjoyed it :D</p></blockquote>





	Cooking pies

It was on a cold winter afternoon when, instead of staying watching a movie with the stove and a blanket, Laura decided she had to teach me how to cook, that it couldn’t be possible than a 300 year-old vampire didn’t know how to cook anything. I replied saying I wasn’t able to cook anything because I didn’t need it, that blood was enough for a vampire. But you can’t say no to those doe-eyes and those lips.  
So I was there, with a cap and apron included, in the tiny kitchen where we had to make mince pie.  
-Hey cutie, why don’t we prepare cupcakes instead of mince pie?  
-Oh, come on Carm, let’s make mince pie, it’s easier for someone who has never cooked; anyway, why do you want more cupcakes? It’s not enough with me? –she said, mocking anger.  
-Okay, okay, let’s do mince pie… what do we need?  
-Everything’s ready on the table, flour… -I took a pinch of flour and threw to her face, interrupting her.  
I couldn’t help laughing at her face, of not knowing what had happened. I laughed. Laura grabbed a handful of flour and, imitating me, she threw it to my face.  
-Now it’s personal, sweetheart –I said chucking.  
And I pounced on her, nicely, putting my arms around her waist, to finish both on the floor. She ended up on top of me –I don’t know how.  
She was staring at me with those chocolate eyes, and laughing so hard, while she was trying to tickle me.  
She succeeded and I couldn’t stop laughing, it was wonderfully terrible. I didn’t find any way to stop her but pouncing on her again and putting my lips on hers, giving her a kiss which she gave me back, her lips tasting like strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first work I publish and the first one I write. I'm actually Spanish so I had to translate it to English. Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
